Apocalypse
by ZoomShinyVolvo
Summary: Everyone thought the end of the world would never happen...
1. Prologue

**This is a republish of an old story. It's a bit different.**

**I don't own the characters but I do own this twist on the story.**

* * *

><p>Bella picked up the blade off the floor and turned it in her hand slowly. It was still sharp and the point hadn't been snapped off.<p>

Good, this was what she was looking for; it'd help with the raids in the night. The night vision goggles should help too. Not like she wasn't used to the dark. She had to stay out of the sun during the day and come out when it was dark, Or early in the morning. But even then she had problems.

There were the wild dogs that she had to look out for, the other survivors that had turned nasty and then she had also had to look after the children she'd managed to rescue from a collapsed building.

She'd lost so much this year. But it can only get better for her, can't it?

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a taste of what is to come. It'll start before this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Normal Life

BPOV

"Jessica, I swear to god, if you don't put that camera down, I will stick it down your throat" it was the second time I'd told her to put down that thing. I hated having my picture took and she knew it. Not only that my hair was a complete mess today and I wasn't in the mood for it. I had a lot of work to sort out in the office and this wasn't going to help me one single bit. She knew I had to have all the paperwork completed by the end of the day or my ass was out the door closely followed by my belongings and what ever else they wanted to throw at me.

Angela came over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away and I shot her a grateful smile which I hope she caught before I buried my head back into the mountain of paperwork that my boss continued to find for me to do. Jackass wanted my ass fired and out on the street because that way he could hire a girl that would accept his advances and he'd be able to bang her senseless. Me? I never did that stuff. Never mix business with pleasure. I've seen a few girls go through it and get their asses fired. The bosses are fine; it's the girls that get dragged through the mud.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my head. Great, a fucking migraine was on its way and it was a big one. Plus I have to go to the store and grab some more tins of food. Jacob was a pain in the ass. Wouldn't eat fresh vegetables at all, wouldn't even try it. Had to be processed stuff in tins that would last 'because you never knew when you might need them'. I snorted and shook my head, muttering numbers to myself and doing so many things at once I wondered if I had super speed.

I don't know how much time passed but I was on the final sheet of data. Finally I'd be through with this crap and I'd still have a job at the end of it. At least I hope I was nearly done with it because it was getting to the stage where my fingers were becoming numb and cramping at the same time. I hated this job but it paid well and I was with my two best friends.

I finished inputting the data and writing up the tables and flexed my abused fingers in front of me. Wincing at the sound and feeling as a few joints popped and clicked back into place. At least the migraine had gone without being a bad one even if my shoulders and back did hurt from being slumped over this computer all day. It felt as though someone had bent me in the middle and set a weight on my back so that when I straightened up my spine crunched. Not a good noise or even a good thing to happen. God knows my posture would be permanently screwed if I kept this up.

I stretched and let out a long groan as my abused muscles yelled out in protest and my shoulders crunched from being held in the same position for so many hours. I really needed to start moving more instead of focusing on just the computer screen in front of me and the once scattered papers that were now stapled, correctly ordered and in neat stacks on my desk. I hated how clinical it looked. If it was up to me they'd be in different piles and spread out slightly so that they looked like some use instead of just sitting there.

Slowly I got to my feet and stretched again, clicking every joint and forcing the muscles in my body to relax before I picked up the stacks of paper. Shit, this stuff was heavy. I swear if they ever do this to me again I'm just gunna swipe it off the desk and tell them where to shove it.

I snorted to myself and sighed. Yeah, like I'd ever be brave enough to do something THAT brave. The only time I've ever raised my voice was at Jake because he was ignoring me and being a complete twat about going to the store to get some food. It wasn't even like it was that far. It was down the street from where we lived. I swear that man still thought we lived in Forks. His excuse for not going was that he'd just got in from school and was tired. Asshole needed a better excuse.

I dumped the pile of papers on the boss's desk. He can sort out what goes where, either that or the blonde that he hired the other day that wouldn't give him the time of day either. Her reputation had followed her to this job, she'd been dismissed for having an affair with her boss and had probably only been given a job here because the boss had a thing for blondes with big fake tits. Lauren Mallory. I hadn't even spoken two words to her and I didn't like the woman.

She had one of those looks about her, the look that if you touched her at all you could catch something. And the phrase 'if looks could kill' defiantly applied with her. She was very stuck up and looked down her nose at anyone that dared look in her direction and sneered at anyone that spoke to her, even if it was for business.

I felt a hand on my arm and then I was yanked away to the side and round a corner. Before I could even scream, Angela had her hand over my mouth and was pulling me towards the stairs "Trust me, you don't want to be in there. Boss man is pissed and he's firing anyone that crosses him. And I know what you're like if someone tries to bully you"

I hugged her tightly and smiled "Angie, you are too good to me. You know that? My ass would have been fired 5 times over if you hadn't been here to stop it happening" I winced as the sound of the booming voice came from the office floor. The boss was pissed and I was starting to feel sorry for any intern or member of staff that may have gotten in his way to cause this level of noise to come from the man.

I let out a sigh as I heard his office door slam and liked arms with Angela before heading back into the office to see who he'd upset. I hadn't even listened to what had been said because, quite frankly, my language was tame compared to his. He could make the leaves on the plants curl up and die with the profanities he used.

As we rounded the corner we both stopped abruptly and stared at the new blonde woman who was on her hands and knees frantically picking up papers that had been scattered. I knew it'd be the stuff I'd been working on without even looking at it and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that it wasn't me on my hands and knees picking up the papers that had to have reached 3 foot in size while it was on my desk.

Angela pulled me away because the corners of my lips were beginning to twitch from fighting off the laughter and she knew that if I started laughing, the blonde would try and start something and that would end with her head either in a desk or through a window. I may have been clumsy and quiet in high school. But you have to speak up and be heard to get a job round these parts. And especially with Jake's family, you cannot be quiet otherwise they'll forget you're there.

"You know, even though it's the work I've spent near enough all day doing, I just want to laugh at the fact that she's on her hands and knees because of the boss. I wonder how long it'll be till she's in the same position with him behind her…" I grinned at Angela and she giggled

"Bella! You can't say things like that about co-workers. Well, you can. But it's not nice and you shouldn't do it you know. It's not nice" she waggled her finger at me teasingly and I gave her a sheepish grin in response

I rolled my shoulders and let out a slight groan before glancing up towards the clock. Holy crap! Ten minutes and I can clock out. Tonight was a Friday night and I should be going out like any other normal person. No chance that was happening though. I was going to go home and soak in the bath and let my body relax and be massaged by the Jacuzzi jets in the bath. No doubt Jake would be out with his friends. Embry and Jared had come up from Forks to see Jake and they were staying on our couch in the flat.

It was pretty funny to see two six foot something men crashed out on a pull out sofa with their legs dangling over the edge of it. Jake and I snuck in this morning and blasted them both with an air horn. I don't think I've ever seen two people move so fast in my life. They were both up, out of bed and against the far wall before we'd even taken our fingers off the horns

Naturally they weren't impressed and I knew they'd get Jake back later by tying him up somewhere or even stripping him naked in the flat. That wouldn't bother me though. He often tended to walk around in a towel that was far too small for him and I would catch flashes of it without wanting to. I wouldn't have minded if we were dating, but he was my best friend and it was wrong he was flashing his tackle at me like that.

I scrubbed my hands over my face and yawned, moving over to my desk to grab my bag and stuff some things into it. I knew I had ten minutes left but there was no more work to be done and the simple fact of the matter is I was gunna log off the computer and do a disappearing act. Not like that jerkface of a boss could do anything about it anyway. Sure he could take a couple of cents off my pay check but that wasn't even worth the hassle so I'd get away with it.

I practically ran over to Angela and Jessica "Girls. You leaving now or is it a case of 'I'm ditching early and I'll see you Monday' thing" I pulled my bag over my head and looked at them both

They both nodded to some papers on their desks and gave me a glum look. "It's gunna have to be a 'see you Monday' job. Angie and I still have a few more things to write up for the big boss man and I really wanna keep this job. Tyler and I are planning on moving in together soon" she grinned up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. They'd been childhood sweethearts and had both come to Chicago to look for work the same as Angela and I had done

"That's cool. I'll be seeing you on Monday then. Midday Monday margaritas'?" I winked at them as they nodded and turned on my heel, making a quick beeline towards the stairs. It was safer than waiting for the elevator and meant I'd be out of this hell hole a whole lot faster and that was something to be grateful for.

I ran down the stairs, holding onto the hand rail because I know that if I let go of that then I'd land flat on my face and make an ass out of myself in front of everyone. I was already known as the loudmouth, I didn't want to add accident prone and idiotic to that as well, because lord knows I wouldn't live that down in this place.

I jumped the last few steps and barrelled out into the hallway and collided with something hard and warm. At first I though I'd ran into one of the pillars or a door before I took a step back and looked up. My heart nearly leapt from my mouth as I took in the bronze hair, strong jaw line and the piercing emerald green eyes. It looked like someone had taken two precious gem stones and set them into his eyes.

"I… uhm… I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I couldn't help but stare up at his face, my eyes felt as though they were saucers in my head and I couldn't close them. It was like match sticks where holding my eyes open and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bend them and make my eyes any smaller

He grinned down at me and stepped around me, heading towards the stairs "It's okay. I don't mind being ran into when it's someone as pretty as you" his voice was soft yet rough and the smile that accompanied the compliment made my cheeks go red hot as the blush filled them

"I… uhm… thank you" I turned away from him and cursed the fact that I still couldn't get my eyes to their normal size and the fact that I was blushing at a simple compliment. I wasn't saying I was the prettiest thing on two legs, but I got compliments all the time from guys calling me pretty or cute and I've never blushed one from it. Maybe it was the embarrassment from running into him. Yeah. It'd have to be that.

I swallowed slightly and stiffly headed towards the exit, pulling my keys out my pocket as I did. Because as soon as I was out of those large, glass doors I was sprinting to my car and getting out of this place as fast as I can before anything else embarrassing could happen to me

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I don't have a beta reader so I apologise for ANY mistakes in here. <strong>

**If there is anything that doesn't make sense, let me know**


End file.
